This invention relates generally to cooking grills and specifically to so-called top side cooking grills that include an upper cooking head that is movably mounted between an upper, open position and a lower, cooking position in close proximity to a cooking surface.
Top side cookers have been in use for many years and have the advantage of accelerating the cooking of foodstuffs, such as hamburger, by applying heat and pressure to both sides thereof during the cooking process. The upper cooking head is relatively massive and accordingly has significant weight, which of course is required to apply pressure to the foodstuff The top side cooker manufactured by Keating of Chicago, Inc. has an upper head that is counterbalanced by a pair of gas springs, i.e., pistons that are under a constant pressure. Adjustment of the springs and the associated lifting mechanism to enable a smooth force transition from the upper position to the lower position of the cooking head is often difficult to accomplish, especially since the weight of the cooking head is required to apply pressure to the foodstuffs being cooked. In many instances, the cooking head must be prevented from forcefully impacting the grill surface when it is being lowered into the cooking position. When the mechanism is properly adjusted, the cooking head is free of the counterbalance force when it is very close to the cooking position. This enables the weight of the cooking head to apply pressure to the foodstuffs. Failure of the operator to control movement of the cooking head or failure of one of both of the gas springs could result in the cooking head closing with a substantial force and exposing the operator to potential injury as well as causing damage to the surface of the cooking gill.
The present invention solves the above problems of the prior art in a relatively simple and cost effective manner by providing a cushioning spring on the gas cylinder which prevents forceful engagement between the upper cooking head and the lower grill surface.